


Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel!Felix - Freeform, Drabble, Supernatural Elements, and haven't really touched it since, fallen angel kind of au, i wrote this in like 2018, idk - Freeform, what can i say i just really like the idea of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The guy who'd been cut off exhales shakily. “Do you think someone's getting murdered or something?”The boy closest to the one who spoke slaps him on his arm, frowning. “Changbin, shut your fucking mouth. That's not funny.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Wings

A strangled scream echoes between the many buildings of Seoul, going mostly unheard. A second of silence passes and another pained cry follows.

The group of three boys stops dead in their tracks, sharing uneasy glances.

“What was-” one of them starts, but stops when what is clearly a long and dragged out “NO” reaches them. The voice is distinctively male. Taunting laughter follows, but quieter and from what sounds like different people.

The guy who'd been cut off exhales shakily. “Do you think someones getting murdered or something?” 

The boy closest to the one who spoke slaps him on his arm, frowning. “Changbin, shut your fucking mouth. That's not funny.” 

Changbin curses under his breath, rubbing his arm. “I wasn't joking, Ji. I'm seriously wondering if-” The scream is stronger this time, crackling and breaking. Another voice is yelling as well, strong and cruel, unintelligible words reaching the group of three. Changbin swallows. “-Just wondering if we should help. Or you know, call the police.” 

The third boy, having been silent, nods. “Binnie's right, Jisung, we should help.”

Jisung shifts where he stands, chewing on nothing and looking around. “Look, Chan, I know you're all for heroic stuff, but I don't want to die tonight. What if there's an actual murder happening? We could get hurt-”

“Not more hurt than the poor soul getting murdered.”

Jisung glares at Changbin. “Not helping. Just, Chan, all I'm saying is that I really want to see Minho in person at least once more and- Hey, where are you going?” 

Chan has turned his back on the other two, already walking down the street in the direction of which they'd heard the screams. Changbin and Jisung look at each other, Changbin shrugging and running after Chan, Jisung groaning before following.

They make it down the street before the air fills with another scream, louder and closer than the previous ones, mixing with cheering and whoops. Jisung steps closer to Changbin, Chan speeding up. 

He slows down when they reach the street corner, the loud voices that’s been cheering reaching them. All male, laughing loudly and being generally rowdy. They come into view, going across the road and onto the other side. 

_What are they-?_

“Is that what I see it is?” Jisung whispers, staring at the group of boys, they can’t be older than fifteen or sixteen, some of them waving things in the air, things that looked like-

“It's feathers,” Chan breathes. They are waving around long feathers that curls in the air, looking like they are floating. The group of boys vanishes behind a building, and soon the noise from them dies out as well.

It’s replaced by bitter crying and too fast breathing. When the next pitiful cry comes, they know they've found the source. Chan takes a deep breath before he rounds the corner, ending up staring at a closed off road, a tall concrete wall at the end of the alley. 

And towards the bottom of the wall is a dark stain, under that what looked like a person -another boy- leaning against the wall. The boy's shoulder shakes with every sob that echoes against the buildings. There’s a strange shadow behind him, like a lumpy blanket, and Chan frowns.

He takes a hesitant step into the alley before calling out a soft “Hello?”

The boy at the back of the alley freezes before he whimpers, curling in on himself. Biting his tongue, Chan can hear how a deep voice began whispering the same phrase over and over.

“ _Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me-_ ”

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Chan makes sure to keep his voice low, imaging that he’s talking to a scared animal as he takes a few more steps into the alley. “I want to help you.”

The boy flinches, crying out when the strange shape behind him moves with a soft rustling sound. Chan takes a step back when the boy whines, and even with the distance and darkness, Chan can see how he’s shaking.

The boy has stopped screaming, raspy and uneven breathing filling the air. Chan looks back at his friends, Jisung and Changbin still at the opening of the alley. Both look terrified, so Chan turns back to the boy kneeling on the ground, setting his jaw and stepping closer.

A metallic scent slowly wraps around Chan, the earthy metal stronger than the scent of old garbage and other things he doesn’t want to think about. He makes sure to breathe through his mouth.

The boy doesn't seem to notice Chan anymore from where he’s hunched over. Chan stops a few feet away from him, gasping when he finally gets a clear look at the strange shape behind the boy.

_That's wings._

_He has wings._

A pair of large wings, but they look matted and broken, bent in an unusual way. Both his hair and numerous of his feathers look wet, a dark liquid matching the stain just above him. _Blood?_ No wonder the boy was screaming so much. Chan slowly gets down on his knees, taking in the way the boy is pressing himself against the wall, caving in on himself. 

“Are- are you an angel?” 

Angels are rare nowadays, but not entirely unheard of. The boy's head snaps up and he stares wide-eyed at Chan, a fear in them so strong that it cuts into him. If Chan ever saw those teenagers again, he would kill them.

The boy slowly nods, whimpering when his wings shifts. His head falls down, arms wrapped around himself. In the new light, Chan can see the constellations of freckles over his face. He can't be much older than Chan and his friends.

“They stole my feathers,” he whispers, and Chan grimaces, remembering the group of guys they saw just moments before. Chan slowly reaches out, hesitantly putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. He’s tense and shaking under Chan’s touch. 

“We'll help you, okay?” 

The boy nods once, but he stays tense. Chan bites his lip before speaking again. 

“You're gonna have to get out of this alley… Can you stand up?” 

The boy immediately shakes his head, breathing picking up. He looks up, a panic in his eyes. “No- no- I can't- It hurts so much, please, don't- I- _please_ \- I can't-”

“Hey-” 

The boy shuts his eyes, shaking his head violently. He flails with his arm, smacking Chan's hand away and Chan draws back, not wanting to upset the hurt angel anymore. It doesn't help, the boy trying to crawl away from Chan but collapsing with a pained wail as soon as his wings drag over the ground.

The boy stays on the dirty asphalt, shaking as he sobs. Chan exhales softly, urge to help the angel increasing. So he moves closer, gently resting his hand on the angel's shoulder again. 

“Hey, I- we just want to help, okay?” 

At first, it doesn't seem like the boy hears him, fingers scraping against asphalt in what looks like an attempt to grab onto something, but surely the crying fades and leaves hitched breaths behind. 

“Will you let us help you?” Chan tries again, and this time the boy nods once. Chan takes it as a win.

“Alright, can you at least try to stand? I'll ask my friends to call an ambulance or something for you, okay?” 

The boy nods again, slowly beginning to move. With the occasional grunt and high-pitched cry, he manages to get into a sitting position. Chan mentally cheers, relieved that they’ve gotten this far.

“I'll put my hands under your arms and help you stand, okay?” 

The boy gives him green light and Chan gently gets a good grip on him, carefully standing up.

“On the count of three, yeah? One, two, three-” The boy begins to stand, Chan taking some of his weight. It looks like it’s going to be successful, but then the boy makes a choked noise, going limp as his eyes fall shut. Chan barely has time to catch him, stumbling under the sudden shift in weight.

“Woah-” Chan grunts, gathering up the unconscious angel against his chest. The boy is much lighter than he seems. 

“Changbin! Jisung! Get your asses over here and help me, for fuck’s sake,” Chan calls out, and sure enough, his scaredy-cat friends makes it into the alley. 

Jisung gasps when he reaches them, Changbin simply just staring with an open mouth. “Are those wings?” He mumbles, reaching out towards the feathers.

“ _Don't_ ,” Chan snaps, recalling how distressed the angel seemed to be by the teenage boys taking his feathers. “Just help me get him on my back, he can't stay here.” 

“Why? What are you gonna do with him then?” Jisung leans in closer to the boy's face. Chan shakes his head.

“Take him to the hospital? Wait-” His eyes widen, recalling the time the news were going haywire with the story of an angel being sold off for experiments. He frowns and looks down at the boy in his arms. “Binnie, isn't your neighbour studying to become a vet?” 

Changbin tears his eyes away from the wings, giving Chan a questioning glance. “Hyunjin? Yeah, I think so, why-” He cuts himself off, realization dawning on him.

He gives Chan a look. “You can't be serious.” 

“Do you have his number?” Chan smiles innocently and Jisung snorts.

Changbin grumbles something under his breath before picking up his phone, tapping at it and putting it to his ear while Jisung helps Chan get the angel onto his back. Changbin gives them a thumbs up when the call goes through, wincing when his neighbour starts to speak, the small voice barely audible for Chan and Jisung.

“Ah, yes, hi, it's Changbin, your neighbour. I'm so sorry to wake you- Oh, okay… Well, yeah, umm… You're becoming a veterinarian, right?... Great, but what would you say about taking a look at a pair of wings?... Umm… human-sized?”

**Author's Note:**

> if u missed it in the tags, i wrote this in like 2018 and just remembered it Exists lmao so if its Shit then head over to the_word_chemist and complain bc when i asked if i should pull a bitch move and post it she said yes so it's her fault lmao :') jk ily orb 
> 
> also!!!! thanks for reading uwuwuwuwuwu!!!!!! it's almost midnight for me so we love just staying up late on a school night to post halfassed fics haha don't be like me kids :)))))) okay byeeee~~~~~~ <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Also oop I probably (definitely) won't continue this bc when I asked my brain "plot?? :O" it went [poof gone!] So yeah that's on that ig uwu


End file.
